I Love Him, I Must Love Him Not
by tink4512
Summary: Momo is quickly falling for her captain. But since losing Rukia he became slightly distant. Momo needs to break Ichigo out of his shell or will she be too late?
1. Prologue: Memories

_**I Love Him, I must Love Him Not**_

_A/N: I am not switching from IchiRuki to IchiMomo! This story has just been stuck in my head. I am not a IchiRuki fan who doesn't support any other couples! I am also a big fan of HistuHina so here we go. And for those who have read my other fic Rukia's Dream next chapter is out!_

Summary: No, If I fall in love with someone so reckless so young, I can't! I won't! Damn! I already have! Momo is quickly falling for her captain. But since losing Rukia he became slightly distant. Momo needs to break Ichigo out of his shell or will she be too late?

( _memories are in italics and so are thoughts _)

Prologue- Memories

"Wake up! Please you have to! It's my fault! All my fault!" she sobbed into his chest. He was strong he would live. She knew it. Now if only he would wake up.

* * *

_Ichigo rounded around the corner using shunpo to get to his meeting faster. That stupid midget couldn't have woken him up! He was a captain for Kami's sake and he still got no respect. He had died for this job! Literally and what happens? They call him "Strawberry-taicho!" and "Carrot-top!" Wait till he goes bankai on there assess._

Wait what was that,_ he thought as he heard sobbing. There sat a girl crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked ._

"_G-go away!" she yelled, her screams muffled by her hands._

"_Whatever." he huffed getting ready to leave. He was late enough as is._

"_W-wait! That w-was rude of me. Please don't go!" she yelled looking at the retreating figure. _Hmm, a new captain, _she thought noticing his white haori._

_Ichigo sighed. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I'm so confused!" she yelled. Tears streamed down her face. Ichigo thought she looked a little bit scared. "Ex- captain Aizen! I really want to hate to him! B-but I-I can't!"_

_Ichigo was slightly shocked at him. "Hinamori Momo?" he finally asked. _

_She nodded. "Who are you?"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. New captain of the 5__th__ Division. Nice to me-" he was cut off when a fist landed on his jaw. Fist kept attacking him, he could've easily stopped it but it wasn't really hurting. _

"_Aizen! Aizen is my captain! Not you!" she yelled her eyes closed. She really didn't mean it and she didn't want to punch Ichigo. More confusion. _

_Ichigo noticed her closed eyes. He grunted as his face got slapped. "Open your eyes, Hinamori-fukutaicho." Her eyes slowly opened. Brown eyes met amber ones and she collapsed on top of him sobbing._

_Something snapped in her head. Aizen was evil! Completely and utterly evil. Looking into her new captain's eyes she realized it._

_She sat there sobbing on Ichigo's chest. "I-I'm so s-sorry! Kurosaki-taicho!" she sobbed harder._

"_Hinamori-san. It's okay. I'm fine. Come on! Get up." he said slowly helping her up. "Let's try this again. Kurosaki Ichigo. New captain of the 5__th__ Division. Nice to meet you." he said offering his hand._

"_Hinamori Momo. Lieutenant of the 5__th__ Division. Nice to meet you Kurosaki-taicho." she said taking his hand. Even though her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were still red she gave a small smile._

"_Hey Momo after the meeting, how bout you show me around our division?" Ichigo asked._

"_Sure Captain!" she said smiling growing larger. _What a great captain, _she thought at his retreating figure._

* * *

"Momo, you should get some rest." Captain Unohana said sadly. She hated seeing Momo so lost.

"No! Ichigo needs me! He's got to wake up!" she cried wrapping her hands around Ichigo. She snuggled close to him and soon sleep found her.

_Who is telling me to wake up?_ Ichigo wondered. Rukia maybe? No… this was different. He sighed, when would this eternal night end?

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"_Come in?" said a sleepy Ichigo._

"_I-I didn't mean to wake you! Sorry Captain! I had a nightmare. Could I um… you know?" Momo said looking down._

"_Of course Momo. Rukia's is already asleep any-"_

"_Baka I woke up when Momo came in!" Rukia yelled punching Ichigo._

"_Ow stupid Midget! What the hell was that for?"_

"_For being stupid!"_

"_I ain't stupid!" Giggling stopped their fight. They had forgot Momo was there._

"_I have to go Ichigo!" she said winking at Momo. She knew she wanted to talk to her captain then sleep. She would be back later._

"_Bye Rukia. Come on in Momo." he said stifling a yawn. She walked in the tiny house. Pfft… tiny was what she called it in comparison to the Kurosaki Manor. This place had two floors. Downstairs: kitchen, living room, a sparring room, and Ichigo's study. Upstairs: five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a private pool, and a private hot tub. _

_Then her nightmare came back full blast. "Oh captain! So… so many… death! Everywhere! Can we really defeat Aizen?" she sobbed holding onto herself as if she was breaking._

"_Shh! Momo, listen to me. We can defeat Aizen and anybody else who gets in our way." Ichigo said in attempt to calm down his frantic lieutenant._

"_People will die. Even if we win, people will die." she said voice cracking. Her captain was a big role in the war also a major enemy to Aizen. If she lost her new captain could she handle it? No. No she couldn't. She had been forced to admire Aizen but she had grown to befriend Ichigo._

"_Don't worry Momo. Just protect the ones you love and as many innocents as you can. Leave the rest to me." he said yawning._

"_May I stay in the guestroom tonight?" Momo asked. He (as always) had said to calm her down._

"_Of course Momo-chan. G'night."_

"_Goodnight Captain." she mumbled as he headed upstairs. _Oh God, has he had his hakama off the whole time? _she thought noticing his bare chest._

* * *

Momo woke up with an arm draped around her. _Wait an arm?? Ichigo! He moved his arm! _she thought excitedly. "Unohana-taicho! Unohana-taicho!"

"What is it Momo?" the old captain asked tiredly. Working on Kurosaki was draining but she couldn't give up, Momo would be devastated.

"Look! Ichigo's arm is around me!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Captain Unohana walked over and pushed her reaistu through him. "Momo try talking to him. He is most comfortable around you."

The words broke Momo's heart. What if only Ruki-chan could wake her captain up? What if hers was not the voice he needed to hear most? She pushed the dark thoughts to the back of her mind and opened her mouth.

* * *

"_Attention! Attention! All captains and lieutenants prepare for battle! The Winter War has begun!" Yammato-soutaicho's boomed over the intercom._

"_Ready Rukia, Momo, Toshiro, Renji?" Ichigo asked grabbing Zangetsu. He had waited so long for this. At the same time all five of them thought, _be prepared to die Aizen, 'cause we are coming.

_They nodded in agreement. Everyone dashed out the room except Momo and Rukia. "If anything happens to me don't let Ichigo lose his smile." Rukia said sadly. _

_Momo chuckled nervously. "Does he ever smile?" She had a new goal: protect everyone she loves and innocents._

"_Yeah you're right. Just keep him happy." she said with a small smile. Rukia used shunpo and left, leaving Momo alone._

"_I'll protect my loved ones and all innocents. I'll be strong like all my friends. I will make sure we win this war." she muttered before grabbing Tobiume. She flash stepped to her captain._

"_Be careful Momo. I doubt Aizen will play fair." Ichigo muttered before going through the Senkai Gate. Aizen was attacking the world of the Living, Aizen was attacking his home._

_Momo quickly followed while calculating their advantages and disadvantages. Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Nel, a few choice Arrancars, and the Vizards were fighting with them. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were probably the strongest. She knew Ichigo wanted to face Aizen. Rangiku and Toshiro wanted Gin dead. Captain Komamura wanted Tousen defeated._

_She was pushed out of her thoughts with a loud __**ROOAAR!**__ Save your loved ones and innocents. She had only that in mind as she charge a Hollow attacking a lone spirit. She won easily. _

_D_

_It was the third day of war and both sides had suffered heavy causalities. Ayasegawa Yumichika had died in a battle with three Arrancars. Sentaro died by a powerful blast of kido. Nanao had died protecting her captain. Sasakibe, Urahara, Chad, Nel and many more died in this war._

"_Gah!" Momo yelled squirming under an Arrancar. "Destructive spell number 1! THRUST!( I probably did that wrong oh well)" The Arrancar was immediately thrown back. "Snap Tobiume!" she screamed._

"_Gin!! No Gin! No! Aizen you- you bastard!" Momo heard Rangiku yell. _Oh no! Rangiku's in trouble,_ thought worriedly. She hurriedly finished off the Arrancar and ran to her friend._

"_Goodbye Yamamoto! Goodbye Toshiro!" Aizen smooth voice ran through her head._

"_No RUKIA!"_

"_Move Rangiku!" Hisagi yelled angrily._

"_Don't get involved Shuuhei!" That was Rangiku. _

"_Yoruichi!!" Byakuya's voice wrung out with obvious concern._

_All her friends. All Momo cared about were in trouble. She was frozen. In the middle of the most major part of the battle she is frozen._

_Toshiro's reaistu disappeared and Rukia's was disappearing at a high rate. _

"_Goodbye Momo!" Aizen said from behind her. _No, it can't be. She had failed. Aizen was about to kill her.

"_Momo!" Ichigo yelled angrily. "DIE AIZEN!" _

_To Momo it happened in slow motion. Many things happening at once. Ichigo dove in front of her and ran Aizen through in the process. Aizen stabbed Ichigo in the process. Ichigo fell slowly to the ground._

"_No!" she shouted sinking to her knees. Aizen had died instantly she had felt his reaistu leave permanently. "Ichigo! ICHIGO! __**ICHIGO!!**__"_

"_Captain Unohana! Captain Kurosaki needs immediate medical help!" someone yelled. Momo didn't care who. If Ichigo died she would officially have nothing._

_People ran at her but the seemed to be running at an angle. _What the hell,_ she thought. She then fell to the ground unconscious._

_D_

_Momo woke up three hours later. She knew they had won. She knew Toshiro and possibly Rukia were dead. She knew Gin had died protecting Rangiku. What she wasn't expecting was, "Momo… Ichigo is in a coma and is barely stable."_

_She put one hand to her mouth and sunk to the ground sobbing. She had failed at protecting her loved ones. She had failed at protecting her captain. She had been protected instead. She sobbed for a long time before she walked into Ichigo's room._

"_Wake up." she begged before falling asleep in her captain's arms._

* * *

"Ichigo. Captain. Please wake up! You have to I need you. So much has happened. I need to see your amber eyes sparkle. Oh Kami! Please wake up!" she yelled before breaking down into tears.

"Momo-chan. Why are you crying?" Ichigo croaked.

"Oh Ichigo! I've missed you so much!" She yelled hugging him. He hugged back weakly, everything on him hurt. He had a sense of dread but he was happy Momo was smiling. That's all that mattered for the moment.

_A/N: Liked it? I thought I did pretty good. Please review! Sorry for any mistakes! I really wanted this out there fast._

_tink4512_


	2. Chapter 1: Two Years Later

_**I Love Him, I Must Love Him Not**_

_A/N: Next chapter here we go. To my reviewers thank you so much. I got the response I was looking for. Characters may be slight OOC but that's because some lost loved ones others just didn't like the war. Starts off in World of Living. _

Chapter 1 Two years…

_Two years. Two years since Toshiro and Rukia had died. Two years since my life had changed. Two years since he stopped calling me Momo-chan, _Momo thought looking at Ichigo. She fell asleep soon after.

Momo woke up with no warmth pressed against her back. _Ichigo already got up,_ she thought. She always had nightmares. Last night was no different. Blood and death stained her mind's eye. She always slept next to her captain just to feel safe.

Her and Ichigo lived in a medium sized apartment in Tokyo. She was in college to be a nurse and he was in college to be a doctor. They were full-time Shinigami though.

She made her way over to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. She hummed slightly while making toast. "Ichigo! Breakfast is almost ready!" she yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled walking down the stairs. He was having a bad day. Mainly because Kira was dating his sister, Yuzu. Karin was in America and he had to visit his dad today.

"Looks great Momo." he muttered looking at the toast and jelly.

"Thanks!" she said smiling brightly. She ate her breakfast hurriedly. She still had to get ready for lunch with the Kurosaki's.

She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She liked staying in the real world. People were nice to her. She wasn't Hinamori crazy fukutaicho or Hinamori Aizen's crazy slave. Her friends stopped anyone from saying this but the memories still hurt. Tears poured down her pale cheeks. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She had to be strong. She had failed already she didn't need to fail again.

She put on a peach tank top with a white shrug sweater. She wore white pants and prayed to Kami that she would not get them dirty. She walked downstairs in her peach ballet flats. Overall she thought she looked very cute. Her hair fell down her face.

Ichigo stared for a moment with a small smirk before it disappeared. "Ready?" he asked simply.

Momo nodded as they headed out the door. The only thing she hated about the World of the Living was the subway. Something bad always seemed to happen on the underground train. Sadly today they had to take the subway, fly, and catch a taxi. All for one weekend with Ichigo's family.

A small sigh escaped her lips. At least she could see Kira and Yuzu.

"I don't want to go either."

"Hmm..?" she said snapping out of her daze.

"I love my family and all but all this for one weekend is crazy!" he continued.

"I know. I have a test on human anatomy on Monday!" she said.

"Oh. I already took it. Its not to hard." he said encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say Dr. Kurosaki" she muttered under her breath. He chuckled lightly before going silent. Momo was used to these silences. They were peaceful and annoying at the same time. Peaceful because she usually stared stuttering and saying stupid things in long conversations and she was left to her thoughts. Annoying because she was Momo and she liked to talk.

She stayed close to Ichigo on the train. She kept glancing nervously around. She thought she was going to faint when she saw an old man wink at her. A strong arm wrapped her tiny frame moving her away from the man. Ichigo glared at the old man.

"Are you okay?" he asked still glaring.

"F-fine." she stuttered nervously.

He stopped glaring to glance at her. She was shaking slightly. He sighed and bent down to her ear. "You're okay Momo. Nothing can hurt you with me around." he whispered.

Momo nodded looking the other direction to hide her blush. She knew it was true he was her protector.

_Eeep, did he just say that? _She thought blushing more. She was worse than the college girls who swoon over him. Laughing and giggling all the while.

She growled under her breath at the thought of other people liking Ichigo. _(A/N: being a bit possessive now aren't we. Momo: shut up!)_

The train lurched to a stop. They walked off the train and walked about two blocks to the airport.

_**Bring!!**_

"Hello… canceled… be here tomorrow…. Oh … yeah Momo is coming. Karin! … Don't say that! … fine Bye!" Ichigo huffed.

"K-Karin?" Momo stuttered. She was terrified of the girl.

"She will be back early. I know you two don't get along. Maybe we can visit another-" Ichigo muttered.

"N-no th-that's okay!" Momo stuttered forcing a smile.

D

_A/N: This is a memory!_

"_It's your fault! Everyone is dead because of you!" Karin yelled stomping over to Momo._

_Momo stared back tears threatening to fall. "N-no! I tried to protect-"_

"_Shut up! Ichi-nii is hurt because of you!" Karin yelled, her hands forming fists._

"_Captain… Rukia… Shiro-chan." she muttered, looking down._

"_Yes all of them your fault! You dumb Shinigami!" she yelled punching Momo in the gut. Momo lay there crying. Ichigo had been in a coma for one week. _

"_Karin stop it!" Isshin yelled grabbing his daughter. She struggled before slumping into her father's arms. She glared at the sobbing girl._

_Isshin gave her to a Shinigami then rushed over to Momo. "Don't look at that monster!" Karin yelled as a rouge Shinigami held her back._

_Momo couldn't take it anymore she stood up slowly. "Not my fault! I love all of them! I want my friends back! They've called me weak, crazy, dumb ,but never did anyone blame me for a crime I didn't commit! You!" she pointed at Karin with a shaking hand. "You didn't see the blood. Blood and yells. Eyes glazed over! Not my fault!" she finished shaking. _

_She sunk to the floor and cried. She wanted death right now. To disappear and to not feel the pain. "Ichigo!" she sobbed over and over again. Why did she feel so lost? _

_Strong arms wrapped around her and carried her out of the room. "Unohana take her somewhere private!"_

_She cried all the way to her small house. She sat their reminiscing. Maybe it was her fault?_

D

She shivered at the memory. Ichigo had told her countless times she was not to blame but it had no effect. She continued blaming herself in the bottom of her heart.

"Momo." No response. "Momo!" Nothing. "MOMO!" Na-da. Shaking her Ichigo yelled again. "MOMO HAND THE MAN YOUR TICKET!"

Momo jumped and shakily handed the man her plane ticket.

"Sir we would like to return home before tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"We have two first class coaches available for Flight 567 at 7:13 a.m."

"Fine." Ichigo looked at the price and handed in his money.

They walked off and boarded the plane. "Oo! Can I have the window seat?" Momo squealed. She loved seeing clouds go by without seeing any hollows to ruin the scene. She remembered when her, Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro sat watching clouds one day.

"Go to bed early, Momo. We have a early flight." he muttered putting on his seat belt.

Momo jumped out of her thoughts and nodded.

Ichigo chuckled lightly, "Boy aren't you jumpy today."

Momo gave him a fake glare before staring back out the window. The plane flew threw the skies. Sometime during the flight both Ichigo and Momo fell asleep.

The captain announcing their arrival jarred Momo and Ichigo out of their sleep. Momo looked at where her head was and blushed.

They scurried out of the plane. Ichigo got the bags while Momo searched for a taxi. She inwardly groaned when she saw Isshin and Yuzu waiting in a beat up car.

"Did you get… why does my dad do this to me?" he growled noticing the tan car.

They walked over to the tan car.

"Ichi-nii! Momo-chan! How are you? How is college? Are staying to see Karin-nee?" she yelled hugging them both. Momo smiled at the younger Kurosaki.

She wore her hair like Momo used to in to pig tails. She was a little taller than Momo and was at Karakura High School in her second year. She was sixteen years old and dated Izuru Kira.

"Good to see you Yuzu-chan! I have a test on Monday! And Mister Dr. Kurosak- I'm so smart aced it!"

"Help Momo-chan study Ichi-nii!" Yuzu yelled glaring at her older brother. Ichigo gave her a look saying, _don't I always. _And they got into the car.

"Where's Kira-kun?" Momo asked. Yuzu's cheek tinted red.

"He's at home getting it set up for your arrival!"

"You better not anything embarrassed planned old man." Ichigo hissed at his father. All he needed was for him to embarrass Momo just as much as he embarrassed Rukia.

They drive wasn't long but Ichigo was happy to a) get away from his father and b) get out of the stuffy car.

Momo went into the back to get the bags. "I got it Momo." Ichigo muttered grabbing the bags.

"Domo Arigato." she muttered walking to the house. Her soul pager went off. "I got it."

"Be careful." Ichigo said.

Momo nodded then shunpo ed away. Once she was a good distance away she popped out of her body. The Hollow looked weak and small. She quickly disposed of it.

As she got back into her body she saw the Quincy walking her way.

"Hinamori-san? I thought you were with Ichigo in Tokyo?" he asked pushing up his glasses.

"We are visiting his family today." Momo said adjusting to the feel of being in her gigai again.

"How have you been?"

"Okay."

"Hinamori-san could you ah give this to Nemu-san for me please. Next time you see her of course. I don't want you at a disadvantage." he mumbled handing her a light **pink **envelope. Momo suppressed the urge to giggle.

Two years and a lot of relationships had developed. Others had been destroyed. She watched the Quincy walk away.

The wind picked up rustling leaves and made her hair swirl around her face. _Two Years…_

* * *

_A/N: How did you like it? If you have read my IchiRuki fic you know my question: Who should Karin date?_

_Please answer my question! _

_Momo: I thought you were going to talk to me and Ichigo today!_

_Me: Right! Where is Ichigo?_

_Ichigo in back ground: Yuzu I WON'T wear this shirt!_

_Yuzu in back: None of your other shirts are clean Ichi-nii!_

_Ichigo getting closer: Fine I'll take it off!_

_Momo: (beat red)_

_Me: (about to get nosebleed as pics of Ichigo shirt less flash through my mind)_

_Ichigo: What's up?_

_Me and Momo: (stare at ichigo)_

_Ichigo: Um guys?_

_Me and Momo: (faint)_

_Ichigo: Wow! Review or meet my bankai._

_Me: mumbles too much hotness_

_Ichigo:…_


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

_**I Love Him, I Must Love Him Not**_

_A/N: I'm back! I think I'm getting better at updating but I think I'm doing good for having two stories out that aren't finished. This chapter has some IshiNemu and very slight IchiMomo. Not a lot of IchiMomo because: a) Momo has a slight crush on Ichigo right now b) Ichigo is cold and is pretty much only decent to people he was friends with before war c) to early for them to fall in love! Wah! No one has told me who Karin should date!! I really need to know. More details at chapter in end. Here We go!_

Chapter 2 Secret

Momo had a secret. It was a secret she had kept from Ichigo for years and she planned to keep it that way.

Momo jogged, no flew through the hallways in a desperate attempt to get to class. _Stupid Human Anatomy Test_, she thought breathing hard. One minute before she wouldn't be able to enter the class room.

She entered the classroom with fifteen seconds to spare. "Hinamori would you kindly take your seat? Oh! And refrain from causing disruption in my classroom again." Kaiya Ochini said glaring at the panting girl.

"Hai, Kaiya-sensei. It won't happen again." Momo muttered embarrassed. She swore that women hated her. When the test got to her she wanted to scream. It would take her forever to finish this. Shinigami didn't really study living things. It just wasn't the _Death god _way.

D

Momo let out a sigh of relief at stood up after finishing her test. A few other students were growling and erasing fiercely at their paper. She bowed to her sensei then dashed out of the stuffy room. She really hoped she passed. _I wish Toshiro could've-_ her train of thought ended when Toshiro's death hit her dead in the face.

Tell Ichigo about her problem?

No she couldn't. She would miss the rest of her classes, rest at home, maybe even go to the Soul Society but she couldn't let Ichigo know about _it._ She was not too far away from her apartment, if she cut through the woods she could make it back before it happened.

She gasped as she ran through the woods. She was on a battle field. Everyone was dead it was her fault. _No it wasn't my fault, _Momo's mind screamed. _It's over I'm in the woods not here… I'm not here!_ Over and over cruel images played I her mind's eye. This stupid disorder!

She panted and willed her legs to go faster. She needed to calm down and not pass out. She remembered clearly what Unohana had said to her that day.

D

"_Momo, you shouldn't of done this to yourself. It was killing you and you knew it." Unohana Retsu muttered at the pale girl._

"_D-don't… tell… don't tell Kurosaki-taicho. Don't make him worry." Momo muttered shaking. All she saw was death and blood. It should've gone away. Ichigo was back, why didn't go away?_

"_Momo, your body won't be able to take any type of stress. You haven't been taking care of it."_

"_Don't care. I'm fine." Momo snapped struggling to get up. She hurt all over. The last time she had eaten was a while ago. The last time she had slept for more than a few minutes seemed like forever and a day ago._

"_Momo! Stop this! Is killing yourself your goal?! Your body may never have maximum functions again! Ichigo can't lose you too!" Unohana shouted. Momo visibly cringed at the last sentence._

"_I won't be of any use to him without my maximum body functions. I'll slow him down, possibly get him killed. I'm Hinamori, Aizen's crazy fukutaicho! It's all I'll ever be!" she shouted shunpoeing away. _

_But not before she heard, "Ichigo would never think you as that…"_

_D_

Now under a lot of stress she collapsed as if to prevent her from half killing herself again. She was sick and the only reason she wasn't currently residing in the 4th division was because her constant insisting hat she was fine.

Momo knew the only time her life was in actual danger was the first few weeks when she hadn't recovered from her emotional problems. If she was put into the 4th division it would be true that Hinamori Momo was emotionally unstable.

She pushed her legs and dodged low branches. If she didn't get there she will collapse in the middle of the woods. As the world spun around her he managed one last thought, _Don't let him know._

She fell to the ground unconscious.

D

Momo woke up to a bright white light. She then heard to voices that she recognized easily.

"I, her fucking captain, should have heard of this!" Ichigo hissed.

"She didn't want anyone to know. Now kindly calm down Captain Kurosaki." Unohana said with a hard edge to her usually kind voice.

"This is quite a dangerous disorder!"

"Do you wish to remover her from your squad then _captain_?" Unohana. Momo held her breath. _This was it. This is when I get a permanent trip to the 4__th__ Division, _she thought sadly.

"No, I wouldn't do that. But things do not need to be hidden from me when it comes to _my _squad." Ichigo said. Suddenly my door opened.

"Good you're awake." Ichigo said walking up to me. I felt like a child who just caught stealing cookies.

"I'm sorry Captain! I should've told you sooner! I felt you might-" she was cut off.

"Momo I'm not mad." I nodded and he continued, "I just prefer if you could tell me things."

"Oh I trust you very much captain! I didn't mean to offend you!" Momo yelled. Ichigo gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

He messed up her hair and whispered, "Know problem." Then walked out the room.

"He has to check up on the 5th division." Unohana said. Momo jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Unohana-taicho, you scared me!" Momo said putting a hand over her chest. She apologized. "Can I go to the 12th division? I have something to deliver to Nemu-chan."

"You may go Momo. Ichigo plans on leaving tomorrow morning though." Momo nodded dashing out the room. Why did the 12th division have to be so far?

She ran through the hall like roadways of the Soul Society as fast as she could. She had know desire to face anyone especially the newly weds: Hisagi and Rangiku. She wanted her friends to be happy but she just didn't like seeing it. And when it came to that particular couple they showed a lot.

"Nemu-chan! Nemu-chan! Wait I have something for you!" Momo yelled as she noticed the girl walking by.

"What is it Momo-chan? I have to get some information to my captain immediately." Nemu muttered.

"It's a note from Uryuu-san! Here!" she said handing the other girl the letter. Nemu's face lit up and a light blush stained her cheeks.

"Th-thank you." Then Nemu shunpoed away.

She watched her figure disappear. She wished she had someone to love, care, worry and make her blush like that. She then thought about well someone where the feelings were shared.

She shook her head. She did not to think about these things when it came to her captain. It's not like she liked him or anything! _Damn it I don't like it, _Momo screamed in her head. She couldn't like him because he would never like her.

"Crazy! I heard you were back! How's Ichi?" Yachiru said flying at her.

_Crazy?_ she thought.

"Oh hey Yachiru-san." Momo said dully.

"Why you sad Crazy?"

"I don't really like the name Crazy."

"Hmm, I can change it then…" she paused hand on her chin. "I'll call you Ichi's" Momo turned beat red.

"Why'd you call me that?" Momo stuttered.

"Because you are Ichi's lieutenant and you live with Ichi. So you are Ichi's and no one else's." Yachiru said. "Bye Ichi's!" she shouted running away. Momo wondered if the little girl would ever realize the impact of the words that she had just spoken.

"Ready to go home Momo." Ichigo said jarring her out of her daze.

"Yes." she nodded they left through a senkai gate. Momo was hiding another secret from Ichigo but this was a secret she would have to figure out herself. He wouldn't ask Why didn't you tell me to this question. He might not even care.

Momo glanced up at him and sighed. Something she wanted but couldn't have. Something she needed to say but she might not be heard.

_A secret…_

_A/N: Yay its done for today! Someone needs to date Karin. Whoever gives me the best idea they will be personally thanked and mentioned in the story. You can make an OC or a character from Bleach who is not dead or taken. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated! Next chapter ha a Momo/ Karin confrontation. Thanks for reading! And thank you to my reviewers you make me keep writing even when I'm too lazy to do it! Bye-bye!_

_Danii_


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation 1: Karin

_**I Love Him, I Must Love Him Not**_

_A/N: Hey! I'm back and just so ya'll know I still need to know who dates Karin. I think I'm making an OC for this fic while in my IchiRuki fic she is dating Hisagi. This chapter is up for ransom. I want 3 more reviews. Thanks reviewers and readers. I love you._

Chapter 3 Confrontation 1: Karin

Momo had one thing she just had to do. This was the only way to actually clear her mind.

"Karin… I'm on my… Yeah. Ichigo doesn't know… I have every right to call him by his first name! Bye Kurosaki-san." Momo was aggravated by the end of the conversation with the younger Kurosaki.

"I'm leaving!" Momo yelled grabbing some soul candy. Being attacked by a hollow while getting to Karakura Town would be pretty bad.

"Where you going?" Ichigo shouted back.

"Out! I'll be back late." Momo shouted dashing out the room. She was going to use a Senkai Gate to go to the Soul Society and then go through Urahara's gate. She said the incantation quickly and hid her reiatsu, if someone found out she was in the Soul Society… _Better not go into detail,_ she thought seeing Yoruichi (in human form).

"Hinamori." she said seriously. "How good it is to see you! Finally showing some backbone and confronting-" she was cut off by Momo clamping a firm hand on her mouth.

"Gate. Open. Now!" Momo hissed looking around. _Does the whole Soul Society need to know my business, _she pondered.

Yoruichi nodded and opened the gate. Momo sighed it was hard enough without Yoruichi shouting her business to everyone. As she dashed through the gate she focused on what she would do. She would apologize and take every hit that is thrown and kick that is aimed.

She fell out the portal into the strange room she knew to be Urahara's basement. She stopped to catch her breath before walking away.

_Your fault, Momo. Everything's your fault. Yet, you still are to blame. You make Ichigo suffer. It's my fault. _Momo thought walking through the doors into the open alley. A black car pulled up and when the windows were rolled down it revealed Kira.

"Momo, you don't have to do this." he said staring at her with such intensity that Momo almost ran back inside. Almost.

"I have to Kira-kun. If I don't it'll just get me later. It's been two years-" she said biting back tears.

"No. Momo please! Don't think about that!" Kira was practically pleading. Momo stared in his blue eyes and dashed off. Karin had won, she was broken and blaming herself. Momo ran and ran not looking where she was going. Cars honked their horns and people yelled but Momo ignored it.

She stopped when she heard her voice. Her angry and hatred filled voice.

"Momo, how lovely it is to see you." Karin said staring across the street. Momo froze and more tears fell down her face. "So sad. You ok, _Momo-chan?_" Karin asked. Momo stared shocked. "Oh yes! I found out about the name no one calls you anymore. Ichi-nii stopped calling you that too. He probably just feels sorry for you." Karin finished walking up to the brunette.

"Please, stop." Momo begged. Didn't she want this? She wanted to stop feeling loved as punishment for what she did. But now she just hated herself more.

Suddenly Karin's smirk disappeared instead there was pure hatred. Her hands were clenched into tight fist. "No one to protect you this time." she hissed raising a fist.

Momo saw it before she felt it. The impact of being punched in the nose sent her flying backwards. She was being kicked now and she screamed when she felt something snap.

"I want to talk! Stop please! It Hurts! No More!" Momo shouted crying. She felt a sharp pain in her head but she willed herself not to fall into unconsciousness. She could kill hollows, Arrancars, and bad Shinigamis but when it came to certain people she was helpless. Too bad Karin happened to be one of them.

"For Rukia!" Karin yelled stomping on her ankle. "For Ichi-nii!" she hissed slapping her hard. "And for Histugaya-kun! I liked him but he always talked about you! I was glad he was happy! I told him so too! Then you went and got him killed! I-I hope you die, Hinamori Momo!" Karin shouted crying.

Momo didn't know what to do but she was losing consciousness quick. "Maybe you'll get your wish…" Momo said as everything turned black but not before she heard him.

"Momo-chan? Karin what the hell did you do?" Ichigo shouted getting his sister off her.

xoDxo

Momo woke up on something very uncomfortable. She groaned as she took in her surroundings. She hated hospitals, she really didn't trust human doctors. They didn't even have healing kidos for Kami's sake!

"I'm not apologizing Ichi-nii! I'm old enough to make decisions for myself and I don't think I made the wrong one!" Karin hissed venomously.

"Apologize Karin! You landed Momo in a hospital!" Ichigo growled out.

"Ichi-nii. I'm just returning a favor." Karin said and Momo heard footsteps.

"Come back here Karin! Damn it! Yuzu go after your sister!" Ichigo yelled walking away.

Momo let tears fall this was her fault. She sat up and jumped out of bed. She hated this and she wanted everything to go back.

"Momo lay back down." Ichigo said hoarsely. Almost as if he had been crying. Momo had only heard him like that once before. _Don't cry Ichigo. Please don't cry,_ Momo though attempting to get out of the room.

Blood. Death. _Ichigo, I'm scared,_ Momo thought running again she was so confused. She was in a hospital room or was she on a bloody battlefield? She was tired of confused and hurt. She was tired of constantly being reminded of that day so many years ago.

Tired.

She had confronted the wrong person. She didn't need to talk to Karin, she needed to talk to herself.

"I need to be alone. Can I have a weekend to my self Ichigo?" Momo asked as she looked around. Ichigo glanced at her worriedly.

"Momo-chan… fine just be careful. This weekend. Ok? You have class tomorrow." he said rustling her hair.

"Okay. Strawberry-taicho." she said letting a false smirk appear on her lips. He growled and his hand slipped to her bun.

"Oops." he said as he undid the tie and hair fell all over her face. He then moved over as a doctor started looking her over.

"You seem to be fine, Ms. Hinamori. Take it easy and your wounds will heal fine. Your ankle is sprained though." the doctor said lightly prodding her body. She flinched when his hand reached her head. "Did that hurt?" the man asked.

"Only a little. I'm fine really!" she said shaking her. But she was thinking, _just sign the damn form and get me out of here!_ Ichigo saw the look on Momo's face and a smirk played on the corners of his lips. Momo glared daggers at him.

"I don't know Ms. Hinamori. Maybe you should spend the night…" the doctor said flipping through papers.

"No! I mean, I'm fine just let us go home." she said she then added a small, "Please?" at the end.

"No, I'm doing another CAT scan and getting a head trauma specialist in here. If everything turns out okay from that then you may go home." he said chuckling. Momo growled under her breath. She glanced at Ichigo only to find his eyes stony and his lips in a straight line.

Laughter. That was what hid behind that mask, two years of laughter and smiles.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up captain. A lot of people love you and just want you to be happy. I know you miss Rukia-chan, I miss Toshiro, but that's… that's not a reason not to smile!" she said smiling through tears.

"When I'm gone sort things out Ichigo! That's what I'm doing I'm fixing myself for a new beginning! That part of my life is closed! Please start a new chapter! This one will have a happy ending!" Momo said as Ichigo turned to leave. She really wanted to say make a new chapter with me but that wouldn't work.

"Momo, some things take time to heal… but we've taken too much time. You're right it's a new beginning." Ichigo said slowly as if choosing the right words to say. Before he left the room he mumbled something Momo barely heard it, "As long as the beginning is with you."

Momo choked as tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh Ichigo… why do your words affect me this way?" she mumbled as the doctor came in with another man. He sent her heart out of control and made her head spin. Did he know? Did he care? And most importantly, Did she have this effect on him?

xoDxo

Momo breathed a sigh of relief as Ichigo pulled up to their apartment. "Why do you hate hospitals so much?" Ichigo asked in all seriousness.

"I don't hate them! I just think they should use much more effective methods! Cutting people open when you could easily use kido! Ridiculous!" Momo said throwing up her hands for dramatic effect.

Apparently Ichigo noticed Momo's display for her replied, "Momo stop being a drama queen and go into the apartment." They both hopped out the car and dashed upstairs. First one inside got hot shower dibs.

"Not fair! You have longer legs!" Momo yelled panting. Ichigo turned around shocked. Momo covered her mouth and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. It just slipped." Momo mumbled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Momo, look up. I'm not mad. Another short girl told me that once I guess it just so happens both of you are jealous of my superior height." Ichigo said smirking.

Momo stared at him at first in shock and then in anger. "I'm not short!" she huffed angrily.

"I'm average height." Then she stormed off into the kitchen as Ichigo walked off towards the bathroom. _Things hadn't changed between us. And I'm glad about it. _Momo thought boiling water.

"We are having rice and leftovers! Chocolate strawberries for desert!" she yelled going through the fridge. She really needed to go grocery shopping soon.

"Why strawberries?" Ichigo yelled back as Momo heard the rush of running water.

"Because I love strawberries…" Momo murmured and went back to cooking. Her new chapter would definitely be filled with strawberries. Hopefully his would be filled with peaches.

_Yes the way to start my life is fixing up myself. Who knows maybe I'll even progress so much my past won't haunt me. I'll confront myself, _Momo thought.

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness, lateness, and sloppiness of this chapter I'll go back and fix it later. Three reviews and I start writing the next chapter I promise to post it as fast as possible after these conditions: _

_1) 3 reviews_

_2) I have updated my IchiRuki fic_

_3) At least one review talks about who Karin should date!_

_Thanks for reviewing! Luv ya'll!_

_Danii_


	5. Chapter 4 Confrontation 2: Momo

_**I Love Him, I Must Love Him Not**_

_Disclaimer: I totally forgot this but the characters don't belong to me. They never will. Blah blah blah! Oh and I don't own Fruits Basket either. I wish I owned Kyo-kun and Ichigo-san! But I do own an OCs I make!_

_A/N: I'm back! After I had major short term writers block this chapter came to me. So far every chapter has started with thoughts, this chapter starts with a dream sequence and ends with one too. __**IMPORTANT QUESTION**__( not really ): When you get embarrassed blood rushes to your head. Can this make you faint? I know random but me and my friend were arguing about it. I say it can he says it can't. I love my reviewers but I want to know why so many people read my story but I only have 6 reviews. Even if the review says, 'good job' or 'update soon' it gives me motivation. You people I love ya but if this keeps up this story is going to be trashed, never mind not trashed just put on major hold as I update stories. I would never trash something I started. I feel like a quitter. But the point is __**REVIEW!!**_

Chapter 4 Confrontation 2: Momo

_Momo smiled brightly as people hugged her and cheered._

"_We did it Momo! We won the war!" Rangiku cheered holding onto a smiling Gin. They kissed and Momo looked away walking to the one person she really wanted to see._

"_Momo! Momo!" Rukia yelled running up to her. They hugged and Rukia started pulling Momo away. "This way Momo! Let's celebrate!" Rukia said happily._

"_Hinamori." The voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned around slowly only to see an all too familiar white-haired captain standing behind her. "Bed-wetter come over here."_

_Momo ran up to him and tackled him into a hug. "Shiro-chan! I'll be right back!" she then ran off hoping to tell her captain everything. _

"_Momo! Stop!" voices yelled as the crowd went unnaturally silent but Momo kept running. _Something's wrong,_ she thought pushing her legs faster. She reached the door of her favorite captain._

"_Don't go in there!" Rukia yelled from somewhere. Momo dashed inside and screamed. Everywhere there were flowers and letters._

"_What's going on?" Momo asked turning around to look at her friends. "Where's Ichigo? He would want to celebrate too." Suddenly the room wasn't happy and bright and full of life. It was dark and made out pure silence. "No! No! Where is he?" she said running up stairs. _

_She stopped when she heard Toshiro talk, "Didn't you want us alive and happy. You said you would give up anything." Toshiro walked up to her and hugged her. "Here we are."_

"_No! Where's Ichigo? Captain? Captain I have g-great n-news!" she yelled struggling against Toshiro's strong grip._

"_Stop it Momo he's dead. But we're here." Toshiro spoke softly into the sobbing girl's ear. Momo screamed and thrashed but Toshiro held firm. _

"_That's why its fatal to love. It kills Momo stop loving. Remember Aizen do you want that to happen again." Everyone spoke turning to her again. "Let's save you the pain and take your heart!" Everyone screamed lunging at Momo._

Momo woke up screaming with tears running down her face. She felt strong arms wrap around her and heard a soothing voice.

"Momo calm down. Come on it was just another nightmare. I'm not dead. I'm right here." Ichigo said softly. Momo wanted to snuggle up against him but the dream stayed fresh in her mind's eye. Every dream had Ichigo's death in it, and that scared her the most. At the expense of Ichigo did she want her dead friends back? No… no she didn't.

"You sure you want to spend a weekend alone?" Ichigo asked with a look of genuine concern in his eyes. Momo just nodded. A silent stream of tears running down her face.

"Why did you call me Momo-chan? Doesn't feel unfamiliar on your tongue?" Momo croaked calming down.

"Stop asking weird questions and get dressed Momo_-chan_" Ichigo said standing up.

"Gah! I hate planes!" Momo said laying back and putting a pillow over her face. She screamed as loud as she could then stood up. "I'm okay now." With that said she walked into the bathroom. "I'll start over even if it hurts to let go." Momo mumbled at her reflection. She knew it would hurt to let go but it hurt worse holding on.

She took a quick shower and dashed downstairs. "Ichigo where are the keys?" Momo yelled dashing around. She had checked all the normal places; in between pillows on the couch, in the refrigerator, on the key rack.

"I'm driving. You suck at driving." Ichigo stated walking down the stairs.

"My driving does not suck!" she huffed grabbing her suitcase. She put it in the truck and suppresses the urge to call off the trip.

"I'll be in the Soul Society until Tuesday. You can stay with Mayuko until then." he stated backing up.

"I don't need a babysitter." she said angrily with a hint of sadness. Maybe this was just a brother/ sister relationship. She sighed and stared out the window watching the city pass by.

"Sometimes I wish life wasn't like these buildings we pass." Ichigo said without shifting his eyes to Momo.

"Huh?" she muttered tearing her eyes away from the road.

"The buildings we pass by them so quickly. It's like life sometime we pass by it too quickly. Kami, What I'm saying is… Momo take life a little slower. You miss them. All of them you don't need to forget or make yourself sick. There's a middle option somewhere. Just be happy." he said stopping the car.

"Ichigo-kun…" she said surprised. She then surprised herself (and Ichigo for that matter) when she through her arms around him. "Thank you! I'll see you soon." She hopped out the car and sped off. Honking made her turn around.

"Luggage Momo." Ichigo said pulling up. Momo blushed and resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead.

"Right." she said going to the trunk and grabbing her stuff. She stayed rooted in the spot as Ichigo drove off. "Bye…" she mumbled. She was going on a new journey. This one would be filled with happiness and maybe some strawberries too. She giggled and looked up to the shining sun. "A new start…"

xoDxo

Momo looked around the small cabin. How was she supposed to have a whole weekend to herself then go to Mayuko's for two days? "Might as well make the best of it…" she said out loud as if to make it come true. On the inside she was sulking. The cabin had one floor and looked pretty comfortable. There was an open fireplace and a well equipped kitchen. Not to mention the comfy looking bed in the next room over. She gasped when she got to the bathroom. If you opened up the curtains you saw a hot spring outside. _Well I am on Kyushu, _Momo thought.

"Shiro-chan. Rukia, I'm happy now and I think Ichigo is too. Please help us both on our journey to becoming whole again. Shiro-chan give me the strength to overcome. Rukia give me your strong-will to help Ichigo smile. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Momo said staring at the star streaked sky. A single tear fell down her face but she wiped it away quickly. She felt a strong blast of cool air that made her think of winter. She smiled and walked inside.

"I think I'll use the hot spring then head to bed." Momo mused to herself going through her suit case. She grabbed her towel and pajamas and walked off. She dipped her toe in the water to test it then sunk completely in. "This feels good." she said closing her eyes. Cold winds swirled through her hair but Momo didn't mind. She got out of the hot spring feeling completely rejuvenated.

She crawled into the queen sized bed with a big smile on her face. "Goodnight, Histugaya-kun. Goodnight Kuchiki-san." she said rolling over. A cold rush of air caressed her face while she slept. Momo thought it was their way of saying goodnight.

Momo woke up from a nightmare but this one wasn't so scary and she didn't remember most of it. She decided to make leeks and rice, nothing fancy.

_**Bring!!**_

"Moshi Moshi"

"_Hey its Ichigo. You okay?"_

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"_Yeah just great."_

"You sound angry not fine. What's going on is our division out of control again?"

"_Pretty much. You know our third seat Moniji? Turns out he hasn't exactly been taking care of our division. I have a lot of paperwork to do and new recruits and he just told me I need to teach 6__th__ level sparring at the Shinigami Academy. I don't think I'll be back by Tuesday. Scratch that. I definitely won't be there by Tuesday. Can you handle a few more days with Mayuko-san?"_

"I told you I don't need a babysitter."

"_It's not a babysitter, its Mayuko!"_

"Can't I just go home or better yet help you in the Soul Society!"

"_You have tests. Not going to happen. Mayuko is picking you up from the airport. NO! Moniji you spilled tea on the paper- Stop! Don't clean it up with that! Dumb ass! STOP! Momo I got to go Bye."_

"Uh.. Bye." Momo stated but he was already gone. She let out a small sigh before going back to cooking. Her favorite anime character hated leeks. "Hmm, I haven't seen Fruits Basket in a while." she said thinking about all the shows she watched when she first moved in with Ichigo.

xoFLASHBACKxo

"_Momo please stop flipping through the channels." Ichigo said in a bored tone._

"_Oo! What's this?" Momo asked pointing at the TV. On the screen was a girl admiring someone's Zodiac collection._

"_Fruits Basket. It is so lame my sister, Yuzu, loves it. All she talks about is…" Ichigo trailed off noticing Momo's eyes glued to the TV. Ichigo sighed and started watching the show too. _

"_Fruits basket full manga volumes sold now." A voice said over the TV._

"_Ichigo please! Please! Please! I must have it. Kyo sounds amazing!" Momo begged._

"_Momo-"_

"_Please!"_

"_Momo-"_

"_Pretty Please!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Yeah!"_

xoFLASHBACKENDxo

She finished breakfast and went upstairs to look through her suitcase. "Ah ha!" she said hugging the last volume of Fruit Basket to her chest. "Rukia, I think you would like this a lot. Kyo-kun is sort of like Ichigo. They even have the same hair. I'll read it to you sometime okay?" She said staring out the window. She saw the wind rustle tree branches and smiled. She sat down on the bed and started flipping through the manga.

Once she was done she had tears threatening to spill. She loved he ending so much she could read it again and again. She sighed as she looked at the time. She had only taken up another hour of her day and she had to admit she was feeling sort of better.

She decided to explore the surrounding woods and maybe check out the sand baths. "Shiro-chan, these woods look like the ones that we used to play in. I won't get lost this time." she said grabbing some hiking sneakers.

She went through the woods admiring nature when she felt an intense spiritual pressure. Either it was a strong Hollow or a weak Arrancar. _Damn,_ she thought noticing she forgot here soul candy. She did the only thing she could do. She ran… fast. She stopped when she saw a cliff. _Die from a cliff or a hollow,_ she thought bitterly.

_**Roar!!**_

_Cliff_, she thought sprinting over the side of the cliff. The feeling of free wall was so strong Momo completely forgot the feeling of landing. All that mattered is she was flying and she had never felt so alive.

"_Did you push her?" Shigure asked._

"_No! N-no… N-no I don't know but the cliff suddenly crumbled!" Akito sobbed. _Momo remembered this part of the manga so clearly she couldn't help but smile as she felt the ground approaching. She never thought herself as Tohru, Momo always thought herself a lot more well different. Now, she couldn't help but feel the irony of the situation. She was in love with someone and when she is finally able to admit it she falls off a cliff.

"Ichigo…" she whispered as she crashed into the ground. Without even a scream escaping her lips everything went black.

_Momo looked around but she could see nothing in the blank room. Her mind was blank too she just remembered her name anything else wasn't important anymore. Suddenly she heard a drip. It sounded again and she stuck out her hand as if to catch a rain drop. She caught something and the sight of it in her hand confused her. It was…_

_Bright red. Death. It was blood._

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Momo stared around confused as blood poured into the room. She screamed as she felt a pain so sharp she thought she was being torn in half. She fell onto the ground panting. Where did the blood come from? What's going on? So many questions ran through her head. She screamed as a pain of being stabbed flew through her body._

_Drip. She put her hand to her chest only to feel nothing. "Stop…" she croaked. She screamed as a pain that was so powerful she curled up into a ball screaming. She cried and cursed at the same time begging the pain to stop even if only for a second. Her breath was ragged and her screams were hoarse but nothing would stop. _

"_PLEASE! AHH!" she yelled holding onto her head. Momo only had one clear thought and that was, "ICHIGO!" She took a moment of clarity to find where the pain was. On her backside she hurt all over but her head hurt the most. Then it came back to her she had fallen off a cliff. _I must of turned backwards before hit the ground,_ she thought. _

_The pain would make any normal human want to die, but Hinamori Momo was not normal and not exactly human. _If I die Ichigo-kun will be sad, I will live through this and confess my feelings to my Captain. One day he may even love me back. _Momo thought before another round of screams burst through her lips. Momo didn't want to die especially not alone. _

_The pain left leaving Momo lying on the ground to weak to move. She wouldn't give up even when the hurt was unbearable._

xoDxo

Ichigo closed his phone and growled. "Momo always answer when I call. Damn it. You better be okay." Ichigo thought out loud. He then grabbed his captain's haori and left. He had a really bad feeling about his peachy friend.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had a completely different ending plan that totally sucked. This one I have to say is very interesting and I love Fruits Basket. If you are reading Fruits Basket I hope I didn't spoil anything. Please Review. ILY_

_Danii-san_


	6. Chapter 5: Save me, Ichigokun

_**I Love Him, I Must Love Him Not**_

_A/N: Another late update… CRAP! This story is pretty much finished in my HEAD! I'm just too lazy to type and I feel people don't like my story. _

_Henry: You are emo, Danii_

_Me: How could you say that? I'm just a little unhappy. Why are you typing on my typing on MY story anyway?_

_Henry: Cause I'm your boyfriend. _

_Me: Since when??_

_Henry: Come on you know you love me-_

_Me: Shut up and get out of my apartment._

_To my readers Henry is (his name is not Henry he is just paranoid about the internet) my roommate. He will be reading my stories and encouraging me. By NOT calling me emo._

_Henry: Whatever Depressed-san._

Me: On with the story…

Chapter 5 Save me, Ichigo-kun

_Will anyone even notice when I'm gone? _Ichigo's face appeared in Momo's mind and she let out a small sigh. She still couldn't move and she felt her life was slipping away but she held onto life, and strangely life felt like Ichigo's warm strong hands.

xoDxo

"Monira! Tell you're brother he is not the captain I am!" Ichigo growled scribbling fiercely on paperwork.

"I would make a better captain than you!" Moniji growled sitting on Ichigo's couch.

"Stop fighting you two!" Monira said massaging her temples. Her glazed eyes moving around. Monira was blind but she had an amazing ability to sense reiatsu and extreme senses. She had white hair not in an elderly way but in a loss of pigment color. She was extremely pale.

Moniji, her brother, was the complete opposite of his sister. He had tanned skin and black hair that almost looked blue. He had dark blue eyes and he was only good at using his zanpakto.

"Taicho, can we sleep here tonight? We are just helpless children." Monira said walking up to Ichigo.

"I would never stay in Strawberry-taicho's house!" Moniji yelled.

"No, and you two aren't children. You are probably older than me." Ichigo said growling lowly at the paperwork. After about ten minutes of Moniji's yelling and Monira's flirting attempts, Ichigo burst. "Shut up! Moniji, finish this paperwork, correctly! Monira go clean up the dojo!" Ichigo then grabbed Zangetsu and left. He mumbled stuff about 'dumb twins' and 'stupid division' at that thought Momo appeared in his thoughts.

He walked into his home and grabbed his home. It rand once. Twice. Three times. "Hey this is Hinamori. If you have something to say ,say it at the beep." Beep.

"Hey Momo. Why aren't you answering? Are you mad at me. Come on Momo I'm getting worried. Momo, just call back. OK? Bye." Ichigo hung up and lay on his bed. Ichigo growled in frustration. _Momo, where are you?_

xoDxo

With a grunt Momo pulled her eyes open. She tried to get up only to notice she couldn't feel her limbs. _I can't move!_

xoDxo

"Ichigo, I haven't sensed Momo's reiatsu. Is she ok?" Rangiku asked walking next to Ichigo.

"I don't know! I've called! I've left messages. Gah!" Ichigo yelled more to himself than Rangiku.

"Send a search party. For a captain you can be slow!" Rangiku laughed not seemingly grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"MONIJI! MONIRA!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hai, taicho!" - Monira "What the hell do you want?" -Moniji

"You two are going to find Hinamori-fukutaicho, you will then report to me. Understand?"

"I don't see why we have to do this?" Moniji said glaring at Ichigo.

"Because I'm your superior and if you don't do this I will, 'Report you for undermining authority. One year at Shinigami Academy is suggested punishment'" Ichigo quoted.

Moniji's glare faltered and he sighed. While Monira just bounced over to Ichigo smiling, "We'll find Hinamori-fukutaicho! Right now!"

"Wait! I have to get it approved or go to Yoruichi." Ichigo took a moment to think about his situation. It could take months to be approved since there was no real emergency or he could just go to Yoruichi now. "Rangiku, please find Shihouin (sp???) Yoruichi."

"Sure! Be right back!" Then Rangiku dashed off. Leaving Ichigo to deal with the 'Terrible Twins' as Ichigo called them.

"So, Ichigo-kun-"

"Kurosaki-taicho."

"My sister can call you anything she wants too!"

"No she can't!"

"Yeah, she can. Got a problem with it?"

"Bastard."

"Ass!"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" Monira yelled. (Urusai- shut up)

"You aren't in charge of me! Neither are you pipsqueak!" Ichigo said pointing at the twins.

"Stupid tall person, evaporate!"

"Go in a hole and die!"

"I hope a Hollow finds Crazy!" Moniji yelled. He then quickly smirked seeing Ichigo's stunned expression. "Yeah, she'll probably be a Hollow willingly! She is so messed up!-"

_**CRACK!!**_

Moniji stared up angrily. "I think you fucking broke my jaw!"

"Good, don't talk about Momo that way. If this mission fails I'll do a lot worse than that." Ichigo hissed bending down to Moniji's eye level.

"I'm back… oh my Ichigo what did you do?" Rangiku asked her and Yoruichi staring stunned. Surprisingly, Monira answered.

"Brother said mean things about Hinamori-fukutaicho and Kurosaki-taicho punched him." She said hopping from foot to foot.

"Oh, Ichigo! And thought you became as cold as Little Byakuya for a while there!" Yoruichi said hugging Ichigo.

"Yoruichi, get off of me. You know it annoys me." Ichigo said pushing her off. And just like that Kurosaki Ichigo was cold again. "I've got work to do. Yoruichi get them to the World of the Living." _A World where I no longer belong_, he thought sadly.

"Hai, Taicho!" Yoruichi joked though it was an attempt to make him crack a lopsided grin. Too bad though, he was already gone.

"Well you heard him. Secret mission: Rescue Peachy is now in order!" Rangiku said happily. She too missed the fun kid Ichigo used to be.

xoDxo

Ichigo really wasn't getting any work done. He was sitting in his mansion thinking. _Momo can only be a friend. She loved Toshiro and I loved Rukia this is too soon. I'm just worried about my best friend._

_**No king you're not. Our poor Peach is in trouble-**_

_She is not ours and where the hell did you come from?_

_**You wanted advice. I'm givin' it.**_

_Why are you so serious today?_

_**Easy, I already like Momo-chan if you won't acknowledge it I'll take her myself.**_

_You will do no such thing! Bastard! I don't want your sick advise!_

_**Whatever king but ever since losing Rukia, Momo's been there! Ever since you felt like crying she was there. Ruki-chan ain't comin' back King. But neither will Momo if you keep pushing her away.**_ Then his Hollow was gone. He went over to his laptop and stared at it. Sitting there was a collage of pictures that Momo had made. There was him and Rukia. Him and his sisters. Him attacking his dad. And at the center Momo with a big smile and himself staring at the camera.

Ichigo put a CD in he Momo had begged him to buy. She still loved it and she loved the group.

xoFlashBackxo

"_Ichigo please! I love Three Days Grace (A/N: My favorite band besides Paramore!!)" Momo asked hugging the CD case to her chest._

"_Fine. I actually think their okay." Ichigo stated._

_Later…_

_(A/N: I do not own the song Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace)_

_No time for Goodbye, he said_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands;_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, oh Run for your life_

_If you want to get alive_

_Oh, oh Run for your life_

_This is my last time she said_

_As she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine_

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, oh Run for your life_

_If you want to get alive_

_Oh, oh Run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive(If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, oh Run for your life_

_If you want to get alive (if you want to get alive)_

_Oh, oh Run for your life_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till' I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, I can only hope_

_That I'll make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, oh run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, oh run for…_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, oh run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, oh run for…_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till' I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, I can only hope_

_That I'll make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till' I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go If I go_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_By the end of sing Momo was singing and Ichigo was playing his guitar. "You're good." Momo said a little breathlessly._

"_You too. Try again?"_

_Momo nodded and the song played again but only the ferocity of Ichigo's playing and Momo's singing._

xoEndFlashBackxo

Ichigo almost smiled at the memory. He started digging through his stuff until he found it, the mixed CD: Three Days Shinigami. He listened to himself on the guitar and Momo blasting out notes. He listened to the whole CD before starting on his work.

He filed and signed papers. His soul pager went off.

"Monira?" Ichigo grumbled. "Moniji, give the phone to Monira… Yeah that's an order… stop being the ass and give-… Shut the fuck up bitch… Oh! I'll so make you… Me acting childish? Ha!… Fine. I'll stop aggravating your brother… Stay on track! Have you found Momo?… Okay keep searching… No, Monira I do not want to go on a date… Goodbye!" Ichigo hung the phone up angrily. Those twins had different ways of getting under his skin. His division was crazy…

Except for her…

xoDxo

_I'm being carried away!_ Momo thought attempting to move. "You will do great in Hueco Mundo." A voice whispered in Momo's ear. "Sensei, will have _fun_ with you, even if you are a shinigami." Momo whimpered and willed herself not to cry.

"Let me go!" she managed to hiss.

"Tsk! Tsk! You need to be… SILENT!" With that said the weird Hollow made his hand glow and put it over her mouth. Momo fought against the odd power but failed. A powerful dark sleep came over her.

xoDxo

"Yo! Ichigo!" Renji shouted upon seeing his friend.

"What Renji?"

"You, me, the rest of my drinking buddies and… drum roll please! SAKE!" Renji shouted walking in front of Ichigo.

"You know I don't drink Renji." Ichigo said his thoughts on his missing lieutenant.

"Look dude. You got all depressed after the war but Momo changed that. She's gone, you acting all depressed again. So get the stick out of your ass and live life. (A/n: no pun intended)" he said seriously.

"Fine but I'm not helping you guys get home when you are totally wasted." Ichigo stated equally as serious.

"Whatever because you are going to be totally wasted too!" Renji said.

"Who's coming anyway?"

"Me, Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira, Zeraki-"

"Bye!"

"He promised not too fight!"

"He better…"

"Anyway, Yoruichi, some subordinates oh and Ikkaku of course!"

"Fine, let's go."

xoDxo

"Yeah! And little Byakuya was like, "I will beat you at flash step!" Yoruichi said slurring every word.

"Byakuya was a lot like my son wasn't he?" Isshin stated.

"Me?! Like that ass! Not in a million years!" Ichigo stated standing up and falling back. "Damnit! Renji You weren't supposed… G'night" He said laying on the ground.

"Haha! Ichi got wasted!" Rangiku laughed getting off the ground.

"So Isshin why you in the Soul Society?"

"Visiting my darling boy! He never visits me anymore!"

"Don't cry be a man!" Zaraki growled grabbing yet another bottle.

"Whatever Kenpachi! Stop drinking all the sake!" Isshin said grabbing for the sake.

"Give it up old man! You are drunk beyond compare anyway!" Ichigo growled. Even while his son spoke the said old man was jumping up and down for a sake bottle in Kenpachi's hand. "Damnit! I said stop!" Ichigo yelled tackling him.

Isshin 'eeped' and crumpled under his son. "But son…"

"Go home!" He snapped.

"So mean Masaki! Our son is so mean!"

"Ichigo, dude. You made your own dad cry." In his drunken state sort if sounded like a hippie. (A/N: Hisagi + Drunk + My twisted mind = Hippie!! Lol)

"They were fake tears Hisagi. Go back to sleep. Oh here take your wife." Ichigo tossed a snoring Rangiku on top of him causing his words to be cut off.

_**RING!!**_

"_Captain bad news! We believe Hinamori-fukutaicho fell off a cliff and a Hollow took her based on the reiatsu that was left behind."_

"What?!"

"_Her reiatsu disappears at the same point with a Hollow. She's gone, Captain."_

"This can't be happening… Please tell me this is a joke Monira. Please."

"_Ichigo I'm so sorry! We are doing everything we can. We think… I think she was taken to Hueco Mundo. WE need back up Ichigo. We can't do this alone."_

"Come back immediately. I'm setting up a real rescue mission."

_**ROAR!!**_

"_Backup Ichigo! We need back up now!"_

Click.

Ichigo dashed out of the bar and went straight to Yammamoto's office. "HEAD CAPTAIN! HEAD CAPTAIN!" Ichigo roared banging on the door.

"What is it Kurosaki?! At this hour!"

"I'm sorry sir but right now two of my subordinates are in the World of the Living facing off Hollows. They believe Hinamori-fukutaicho has been captured and taken to Hueco Mundo. Requesting rescue mission."

"Approved. Who will you take?"

"I'm leaving now. I want two captains, two lieutenants and maximum five seated officers. Hueco Mundo is dangerous now. At least Aizen maintained order, now that too is gone."

"Approved. You may go."

xoDxo

"Hinamori, how lovely to see you again! I've missed you so much!" A voice said sickeningly sweet in Momo's ear.

"No… you… this… oh Kami NO!" Momo shrieked struggling against her captor.

"I think we'll bring Captain Kurosaki here too!" The voice cackled.

"Don't you dare! He… you… no please… Kami no!" Momo sobbed. _Ichigo, don't come! Please don't ever come!_

xoDxo

"Momo, I'm coming. Just hang on. Hang on, _Momo-chan_." Ichigo said leaving the Soul Society.

xoDxo

"Say it Momo! No! Scream it!"

"Never!"

"Fine!" The man raised his zanpakto high.

"He can't come! He can't!" Momo said shaking her head. She screamed as he pulled her hair and put his zanpakto to her throat.

"This will be-"

"So much fun."

_A/N: Woo! So sorry but guess what? I got so many people signing up for alerts on my story. It is sort of like reviewing in my book so thank you. Updates will probably get slower because my cousin, he lives next door, his wife is pregnant again. I really need to help out and they are expecting twins! __J__ 3 YAY! I hope it's a girl the boys are a handful!_

_Bye _

_~Danii_


	7. Chapter 6: They're back!

_I Love Him, I Must Love Him Not_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm glad you guys don't hate me though. Well not much to say but I have a special gift at the end!**_

_**List of Captains/ Vice-captains **_

_**Squad 1: Yammamoto/ Ukitai**_

_**Squad 2: Soi Fon/ Omaeda **_

_**Squad 3: Kira/ Mayuko**_

_**Squad 4: Unohana/ Isane**_

_**Squad 5: Ichigo/ Momo **__**ß Duh**_

_**Squad 6: Byakuya / Renji**_

_**Squad 7: Komomaru / Iba**_

_**Squad 8: Kyoraku / Lisa (the Vaizard, she came back)**_

_**Squad 9: Kensei (another Vaizard who came back) / Hisagi* **_

_**Squad 10: Rangiku / Honey**_

_**Squad 11: Kenpachi / Yachiru **_

_**Squad 12: Kurotsuchi / Nemu **_

_**Squad 13: Ukitake / Kusai**_

_*** More to be told at end of chapter**_

_**IMPORTANT: The last chapter says 'he' I changed my mind so he becomes she! That doesn't make sense but it will as you read on.**_

Chapter 6 They're back!

Momo screamed. She screamed and screamed as the zanpakto hit her throat. Terrible memories flooded her mind. "Damn you, Kai!"(A/N: Truthfully… who thought it was going to be Aizen or some reincarnation of someone I killed?)

"Awwwuhhh! I missed you Hina-chan!" Kai said in a shrill girly voice. "I just want you to remember Aizen-sama!"

"Bastard! Get it through your skull, Kai. Aizen was evil! He used us!" Momo said. He had moved the zanpakto from her throat so memories no longer plagued her mind.

"No! No! No! Kurosaki-sama is evil! Aizen is not!" Kai said collapsing and covering her ears with her hands.

Momo felt a wave of pity. How long ago had she been like that an emotional mess caused by Aizen's manipulations. "Kai-nee. Please you don't have to do this let Kurosaki-sama and I help you." (A/N: She's not using -nee as an actual sibling more like the way Yuzu calls Rukia 'Rukia-nee') Momo reached out her hand towards her friend. Hesitation and confusion clouded Kai's eyes…

xoDxo

Monira and Moniji fought Hollow after Hollow. When was their captain going to show? "Moniji! Behind you!" Monira shrieked sensing a Hollow's reiatsu mingling with her brother's.

Moniji, without even turning around, intercepted one of the Hollow's talons. Kido shots fired from Monira and Moniji continuously flared his reiatsu to stun stronger Hollows and kill the weaker ones.

Monira dodged blows. She was scared and her wide hazy eyes showed that. "Blind them, Houou!" Her sword became a white dagger with reiastu pulsing around it. She slashed and a white light in the form of a dagger hit the enemy she locked on.

"Houou's ability is very unique. You see… whichever Hollow's reiastu I lock on no matter how far with one slash from her and you lowly hollows are as good as dead." Monira said in a deadly calm voice. Even using her Shikai, this fight was hard. _I'm sorry, Kurosaki-taicho,_ she thought. _I'm sorry, Hinamori-fuku-taicho._

_(A/N: I know this is a IchiHina fic but I hope you don't mind a little background about my Ocs )_

_**Flashback**_

_Astuki Monira and her twin brother Astuki Moniji dashed out the academy doors. "C'mon Mo-chan! We have to meet Kurosaki-taicho!" Monira laughed. She used shun-po leaving her brother behind. She ended up in Rukongai by accident._

_She gasped as a group of thugs raised old katanas against her. _I can't attack normal souls! _She thought trying to figure out a way out of this situation. They slashed at her and one of them made contact hitting her face. _

_Screaming she tried to back up. Everything was fuzzy and white. "Stop! Please Stop!" She shouted waving her zanpakto blindly. _

"_Use me." A voice said._

"_Who are you?" She shrieked. Suddenly, she was against the wall. The last thing she ever saw was the soul raising his katana. _

"_I am Houou. Now say my name!" _

"_Houou!" She yelled. She didn't know what happened but she was scared. Every time she opened her eyes she saw black and sometimes hazy opaque figures. She cried and cried. _

"_Captain! Look there's a shinigami over there!" A girl said. Monira lifted her zanpakto and waved it hoping to scare them off._

"_Get away from me!" She shrieked and tried to run off. She stumbled but instead of falling on her face someone caught her._

"_Whoa there! Be careful. Lets take you to the Fourth Division." A man said. "Momo-chan set up another bed at home she'll stay with us once Unohana finishes."_

"_Hai! I'll see you at home! I hope you feel better." Momo said._

_The man picked Monira up and carried her. They moved fast and she hung onto him for dear life. She wondered how he looked. _

"_Kurosaki-taicho. What brings you here?" A feminine voice said. She wasn't Momo though. This woman sounded older._

"_Momo and I found her in Rukongai."_

"_Kurosaki-taicho??" Monira asked. She tried to see him but saw nothing. _

"_Yeah that's me." He muttered. "Do I know you?"_

"_You're a legend at the Academy! I'm in your division. Well, I was. Now, I can't even see."_

"_What do you mean you haven't seen her? I want my sister!" Moniji yelled. _

"_Mo-chan! Mo-chan!" She yelled. "Mo-nii! Nii-chan!"_

"_Monira! Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" He yelled running. "Nee-chan! You look so different.*"_

"_Astuki twins?" Kurosaki asked after a few moments of silence where the twins hugged and cried._

"_Yes, Kurosaki-taicho." Monira said. "If you'll take me I'll work around this, I promise!"_

"_Welcome to Squad 5." He said smiling at the end._

_**Flashback End**_

"Good job, you two. You did great. Hanatarou, take care of them please." Ichigo said before joining the fight. They finished the remaining hollows, an easy feat for three captains, two lieutenants, and three officers. He had brought, Rangiku, Kensei, Lisa, Renji, Hanatarou, Ikkaku, Mashiro*and The Terrible Twins were going to come along too.

"Hueco Mundo. Haven't been here for awhile, ne?" Kensei asked boredly.

"Yeah. Remember stay together but if we do split up go with your partner. Kensei and Mashiro. Lisa and Hanatarou." Lisa winked at Hanatarou and he looked like he was about to faint. "The Twins. Ikkaku and Renji. Rangiku you're with me. Everybody got it? Good, let's go."

xoDxo

Kai slashed at Momo's hand using reiastu around her hand to make a form of dagger. "AHH!" Momo screamed in pain.

"You bitch. Stop lying to me!" Kai screamed about to slash at her again. Momo's foot shot out kicking her backwards.

"I gave you a chance, Kai. Now, I'm going to kill you."

"Like I'll give you the chance!"

They attacked each other. Momo was using reiastu as a dagger also since she didn't know where Tobiume was. Kai got Momo's cheek leaving blood and a burn on her face. Then she kicked Momo off of her. Momo flipped in the air and flew towards her.

Suddenly, she was on a battle field. Ichigo was next to her. _Where am I?_ She thought. Then she saw Ichigo fall to the ground. He was dead. She screamed.

"Got you now, Momo." Kai hissed in the girl's ears. She was thrashing on the ground. At the last minute, Kai had picked up her zanpakto and stabbed Momo with it making her experience her greatest fear.

Momo then remembered Kai's zanpakto. _This_ wasn't real. Ichigo wasn't dead but she would be soon if she didn't WAKE UP. Her eyes snapped open.

"Ichigo-taicho is too strong to die! Ichigo-taicho _promised_ he wouldn't leave me. So your tricks won't work on me. Because I have something that will never leave me. I have love for someone and even if he doesn't love me back I'll always love him. Kai, I give you one last chance to come back. Ulquiorra* is an Espada and they let him live. You don't have to stay in Aizen's hold. He's dead Kai and you will be too if you don't stop this!"

"Never Momo." Kai said softly. "I can't let go of Aizen. He means everything to me. He's my world! The reason for my existence!" Blood dripped out of her mouth. One through the heart and one through her stomach.

"You've gotten faster, Momo."

"I'm still clumsy. I missed her chest." A blast of cold air hit both Ichigo and Momo.

"Thank you…" A voice said. Ichigo looked down to see it was Kai who had spoken. "I'm free, my son. Free from his hold at last."

"No problem, Kaa-san." Ichigo said. Kurosaki Masaki, who Aizen called Kai, then died again but she was happy to leave the world with a human heart instead of that as a monster.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I tried to help her I-" Momo started tears in her eyes.

"You did great, Momo. Aizen found her, made her a Hollow, made her an Arrancar and tried to use her against me. In the end it was Aizen who lost. I feel no regret."

Momo wrapped her arms around him. First his mom, then Rukia, then his mom again. "I'll be here as long as you need me." Momo whispered.

"Thanks."

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom?" Ichigo asked stunned. Momo also looked terrified. _

"_Hai, but I go by a different name now. It's Kai." She laughed. "Aizen-sama has been very kind. Isn't that right Momo?"_

"_No! Aizen isn't kind. He's cruel and-"_

"_Kaa-san? Why?" Ichigo asked. His eyes flashed between her and Aizen._

"_Surprised? You see, Kurosaki Masaki was a normal soul except she could remember her life when she was alive. She put up quite a fight but in the end I won. Can you really kill your own mother?" _

"_I wouldn't want Kurosaki-taicho to kill his own mother!" Momo yelled. "Snap Tobiume!" she lunged at Kai and Ichigo shun-poed to Aizen. _

"_Momo. Sweet little bratty Momo." Kai laughed dodging every blow. "He'll never love you back, you know." She whispered._

_At the time, Momo thought she was talking about Shirou-chan. She swung her zanpakto. Kai blocked it with a zanpakto of her own._

"_Let's go, Kai. We have to finish preparations." Aizen said._

"_Hai, Aizen-sama." She said. She smiled at Momo one last time before following Aizen._

"_Ichigo?" Momo asked._

"_You're hurt. Let me see." Ichigo muttered walking over to her. _

_**Flashback End**_

"That's the end, isn't it?" Momo asked from Ichigo's back.

"I think of it as a new beginning." He said. The rest of the group had managed okay even though they came across a group of adjuchas. They were re-joining them now. "I wonder how she'll be judged."

"I wish I could tell you it will be fine. But I hope she'll be judged by how she lived when she was alive, as a soul and her final death nothing more." Momo said.

"We both do. You're amazing Momo. Thanks for always being there." Ichigo said.

"I- I love you, Ichigo. I always have. I understand if you don't feel the same way or if you need time."

"_Bed-wetter-Momo." - Toushiro _

"_Hina-chan!" - Rukia_

"_Momo, you look adorable!" - Rangiku_

"_Hinamori-fuku-taicho." Monira_

"_Ichi's!" - Yachiru._

"_Momo-chan." - Ichigo _

"Of course, I love you baka. I did love Rukia but I fell in love with you." Ichigo said smiling. Jumping off his back she saw a smile… a true smile… a smile she hadn't seen in years.

A lot of people loved Momo and though some had left her she still did. She gave Ichigo a light kiss on the lips. "Catch me, if you can!" Then she was gone.

Ichigo laughed.

Somewhere, a girl smiled. Somewhere a boy smirked.

"We helped them, Histugaya-kun."

"Of course, Kuchiki. It was why we were sent back."

"Your work is done. Back to the King's court."

"Hai, Tsusukio-sama."

_A/N: Sorry its almost done. I'll probably have the epilogue up by the Sunday. But good news I'm starting an IchiRuki fic AND an IchiHina fic. Two stories coming next but WARNING: The IchiHina fic is sort of dark_

_*Kensei asked Hisagi if he wanted to be captain but Hisagi turned him down even offered to give up his position as lieutenant for Mashiro. Mashiro turned that down saying that 3rd__ seat was much more fun. And even though he could be captain of another division he chose to stay because Kensei was like his childhood hero. Turning Back the Pendulum. _

_Danii _


	8. Chapter 7: The Marriage

_**I Love Him, I Must Love Him Not**_

_A/N: It's over. I'm sorry. The story ended really badly because of that break I took. Upon finishing this one I'm starting an Ichihara a rough draft-ish preview is at the end of the chapter. Sorry for being a crappy writer. I love you guys._

Epilogue: The Marriage

Momo stared down the isle so happy to be here. She could see Ichigo not too far and she flashed him a smile. Don't cry, she thought to herself. She was just so happy. She would say this was the happiest day of her life. But today did come second.

Kuchiki (soon to be Hitsugaya) Rukia walked down the isle. (Ahhh hopefully my readers have a WDF face)Kurosaki Momo was ecstatic to be apart of her wedding specially since she married the person she used to be in love with.

_Flashback_

"_S-shiro-chan!? Y-you're alive!" Momo said shocked._

"_Hai. We… uhh Kuchiki and-" He started._

"_You can call me Rukia you know!" Rukia yelled thumping the ice-man on the head. "Hi Momo." She smiled. Momo looked no… she had fainted._

"_I told you to let me talk to her Kuchiki!" He yelled running over to his childhood friend. "Momo. Momo wake up!" He shook her as gently as shaking goes._

"_AHHHHHH! I've gone crazy… what will Ichigo think? I'm really crazy…" Momo groaned._

"_You're not crazy." Rukia muttered. "I'm going to talk to Ichigo I have to apologize." At the end she pointed a glare at Toshiro who looked away._

"_Shiro-chan. I don't know why I suddenly went crazy but I prefer you go away. You see, imagining someone who I no longer have romantic feelings for is not good for my current relationship." She said still firmly believing she has lost her sanity._

"_WHAT CURRENT RELATIONSHIP? WHO IS IT?? I'LL KILL HIM!" He shouted. _

"_Since you're not real and you can't actually hurt my husband I'll tell you. I am now Kurosaki Momo." She said._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Two voices shouted at once._

"_No you are not you stupid strawberry! That's sexist! You can get with someone but I can't?!" Rukia shouted. Only Momo seemed to listen because Toshiro and Ichigo were currently in a glaring contest._

"_Shiro-chan… you're with Kuchiki-san?" Momo muttered. All eyes turned to her. _

"_Momo… I-"_

"_THAT'S SO KAWAII!" Momo shouted. She hugged both of them. "So much work to do! When's the wedding?"_

_Three pairs of eyes looked at her stunned. "Momo are you okay?" Ichigo asked slowly._

"_A few seconds I thought I was crazy but now I know better! Of course I'm happy!" Momo said sweetly. Ichigo gulped. That was too sweet even for Momo._

"_Kuchiki-san do me the honors?"_

"_Of course!"_

_Simultaneously the two girls shouted, "YOU STUPID IDIOTS! NOW APOLOGIZE! WE CAN'T BELIVE YOU YELLING AT EACH OTHER LIKE THAT OVER THE PAST!"_

_Ichigo and Toshiro looked like kicked puppies both wondering who was yelling at who. They gave each other a look that seemed acceptable for the two girls._

"_So why are you two back?" Ichigo asked gruffly._

"_Well we got judged and sent to the Royal Courts. They sent us to see if any of Aizen's creations remained and if so destroy them because they were a threat to the Royal Family. We sort of pushed Kai into knowing Momo was injured." Rukia said._

_Both Ichigo and Momo suppressed a shudder from the experience. _

"_We also thought bringing you together would be fun. Toshiro though never really accepted the fact. He kept sneaking off to kill you."_

"_Tsusukio Kuchino. I'm in charge of taking them back. But the wedding of the Royal Guard Kuchiki Rukia and of Hitsugaya Toshiro will be in the Seiretei." A man said. He had less emotion than Byakuya._

"_Bye Guys!" Rukia waved grabbing Toshiro by the ear when he reached for Hyronimaru. _

"_Later Bed-wetter. Kurosaki."_

"_Bye Toshiro. Bye Rukia!" Momo waved._

"_Bye Rukia. Toshiro." Ichigo muttered Toshiro. _

_Flashback End_

After a very long talk from each couple they came to terms with the new found situation. Now Ichigo was Toshiro's Best Man and Momo was Rukia's Maid of Honor. The western style wedding was beautiful and Momo couldn't be happier.

Nobody understood the Fates but their results could be the most amazing if odd combinations of souls.

_A/N: Me so sorry. Well it sucked but I couldn't get back into the story. I might fix it later. Okay IchiHina Preview:_

"_Momo. Go over to Ichigo's house okay sweetie." Senna said to her younger sister._

"_Oh tay!" She said. Mispronouncing 'okay' because of her missing front teeth. Momo went towards the front door to see her favorite Uncle Aizen. "Goin' to Ichi's house! Bye!" She said than ran down the street._

_Aizen reached for her but Senna grabbed his hand all of this went un-noticed by the four-year old who just continued running to the older boy's house. Aizen slammed Senna against the wall._

"_I told you to keep Momo here!" He hissed pushing her inside._

"_I would never let you hurt Momo." She hissed with as much hate and venom she could muster. _

"_Then you'll just take hers and yours!" He yelled raising his hand._


End file.
